


Caught You

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Based on a Tumblr Post, Car Sex, How Do I Tag, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Links old Hair, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Link thought Rhett had gone out, he was back too soon.





	Caught You

"I'm gonna go out and get something to eat. D'you want anything?". Link looked up at Rhett standing at their office door before shaking his head. Rhett nodded as he walked out. Link noticed the time and smirked to himself, he knew that he was alone now that Rhett had gone for food, he would be gone for a good hour before returning.

It was unusual for them to stay late but they had to tonight so that they could work on stuff for their up coming show. They decided to stay late rather than come in on a Saturday. They preferred to not go in on the weekends but instead spend time doing their hobbies, for Link it was mountain biking and Rhett went surfing. They often hung out but it wasn't a weekly thing at weekends, they saw each other enough in the week.

Link relaxed into his chair and began to look through tumblr on his laptop. He looked around just as a precaution before typing in a certain page. He began to scroll through the page and hummed to himself. He felt himself begin to get hard and began to lightly palm himself through his jeans. He started pushing hard as he continued through the endless gifs. More time had gone than he had thought.

He froze as he heard the main door close. He knew that Rhett was close so forced his laptop shut just before Rhett walked in. He was blushing and he knew it. He crossed his legs and tried to hide his erection the best he could. Rhett softly spoke "Hey, man.". Link jumped and spun around pretending to have been asleep.

Rhett had known him long enough though and could tell that Link had been doing something else. He had been suspicious of Link for a few weeks now, every time he went out and returned a while later Link would be in this exact position. He hadn't wanted to press knowing that Link would get anxious and they'd end up fighting, so he left it. But he didn't want to leave it anymore.

He spoke "So, could we use your laptop, I can't be bothered to turn mine back on.".   
Link nodded before turning around, he whined "Could you go get me a drink and I'll set everything up?". Rhett nodded and pretended to leave the room. He shut the door and was glad that Link didn't look round. He watched as Link logged back on. Rhett eyes widened as Link quickly shut down the page. Link sighed loudly and hid his face before quickly opening a word document. Link felt eyes on him and quickly turned around to see Rhett frozen staring at him.

Link softly gasped before he whimpered "How long have you been there?". Rhett just continued to stare at Link, who quickly began to panic and shouted "Rhett!". Rhett shook his head and whispered "I-I didn't leave.". Link let out a groan and hid his face in his hands. Rhett walked forward and placed a gentle hand on Links shoulder before whispering "They looked like us, bo.". Link stayed quiet but felt himself blush even more. Rhett gripped tighter trying to get Link to look up but he didn't. Rhett whispered "We can't just ignore it.". Link let out a grunt, he wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere else.

Rhett walked away and sat back down in his own chair. He got out his food and began to eat. He softly spoke "Wanna go for a drive? We could go to the shore.". Link sighed and mumbled a weak 'okay'.

He stood up and avoided eye contact as he walked out of their office. His shoulders were hunched as he held himself tightly, making himself as small as he could. Maybe he'd be able to disappear if he gripped tightly enough. He was quickly followed by Rhett to their shared car.

Rhett continued to eat before speaking "Do you want to get something to eat?".   
Link sighed and mumbled "Sure.". Rhett smiled and began to drive to a fast food place. He ordered Link some food before driving to the sea front. They ate in silence as they watched the stars and waves crash against the rocks.

Rhett finished his food, that had quickly gone cold but he didn't care, and held his stomach as he whispered "Do you want to talk about it?". Link turned away slightly and grunted. Rhett sighed and locked the doors, as slyly as he could. It didn't work. Link jumped at the sound and looked at Rhett with wide eyes, the first time he had since the whole incident. He whimpered "What are you doing?".   
Rhett sighed and whispered "Come on, man. Just talk to me.". Link sighed and looked down trying to hid his face.   
He softly spoke "You saw what you saw, what do you want me to say?". Rhett shrugged before he moved a little closer.   
He softly spoke "You really like that stuff?". Link groaned and placed his hands over his face. He sighed and nodded removing his hands from his face. He weakly whispered "It's not what you think though...". Link hit his head gently on the window and groaned as he hid his face again.   
Rhett giggled "It's cute how embarrassed you get. I mean how long have I known you for." before growling "I mean I guess it's kinda hot.". Links head shot up and he stared at Rhett.

Rhett smirked and moved closer to Links ear where he whispered "I noticed you had a little situation, when I came back.". Link groaned and rested his head back. Rhett bit his lip before carefully moving his hand to Links crotch. Link gasped and grabbed Rhett's wrist, before whispering "Rhett, I don't think that..." he was cut off by bearded lips forced against his. Links eyes were blown wide. He soon relaxed as the hand began to move. Rhett whispered "Why don't you find that website?". Link whimpered and nodded, he wanted to resist but he had got so worked up before he had to give in. He pulled out his phone and began to search for it.

He began to scroll through the endless gifs of men who looked like Rhett and himself. He struggled but managed to force his jeans and boxers down jeans and boxers before he stared at his phone. Rhett noticed him getting confident and whispered "You changed your mind." Link stared at him and whined. Rhett carefully grabbed him and began to softly stroke. Link whined and held onto the wrist before looking up to Rhett and groaning "Th-this isn't.. we shouldn't.. Rhett I just... w-we can't..".

Rhett grinned and whispered "I need to go back to the studio quickly. You can continue to.." he gestured towards Links crotch as he started the car up. Link covered himself with a blanket. He didn't want to just ignore his situation but he couldn't bring himself to touch his dick with Rhett sat beside him.

Rhett drove quickly back to their office and spoke sternly "Stay here.". Link nodded, he was getting fidgety, he had already held off once and the tease that Rhett gave him was driving him crazy.

Rhett quickly returned and put a bag into the back. He growled "Give me your hands.". Link looked round and stared. Rhett grabbed his wrist making him grunt. He obediently put his other hand around the back of the seat, he knew either way he'd have his hands so he decided to give in to the giant. He shivered as he felt a metal substance around his wrists. Rhett got back into the front and smirked at a confused Link. He whimpered "Why'd you do that?".

Rhett smiled ignoring the question and drove back to the shore. Link was getting impatient the blanket covering him was irritating his dick, he was thrusting his hips, for relief or friction he wasn't sure at this point. Rhett whispered "You got a problem there.". Link whined and stared at Rhett. He sighed and whispered "You don't have to be like this. We shouldn't be...".   
Rhett let out a chuckle before growling "I want to. Link, I do.". Link sighed and stared trying to see if there was a joke, but all Link could see was Rhett being serious. He nodded and immediately let out a loud moan as a hand ran under the blanket and gripped him tightly. Rhett smiled as he gently stroked Link. Rhett lowly growled "You gonna cum for me Link.". Link whimpered and tensed up. Rhett continued to growl "You've wanted this for so long haven't you, baby.". Link nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. Rhett moved closer to Links ear and growled "Well so have I. Maybe I'll get you in the back seat after, would you like that?". Link moaned and tried to reach for Rhett but he only hurt himself from the metal digging into his pale skin.

Rhett gently bit Links ear before whispering "Work is gonna be more fun now too, huh?". Link shivered and moaned "Rhett, I'm close.". Rhett smiled and moved down to Links neck where he gently bit the smooth skin. Rhett growled "Better not leave a mark, imagine all the questions.". Link whined and pulled harder at the restraints as he came, Rhett had luckily covered the head so that it didn't make as much of a mess. Rhett continued to move his hand as Link began to shake. Rhett pulled away and whispered "Such a messy boy.", making Link whimper.

He found a tissue and wiped his hand as well as Link. Rhett got out and climbed into the back. He quickly undid the handcuffs and growled "Come here.". Link looked round and put himself back in his boxers before climbing in the back. He sat next to Rhett in silence. Rhett whispered "Do you want to?".   
Link looked up and whispered "I-I've never..".   
Rhett nodded and whispered "We don't have to, baby.".   
Link looked up and shook his head, he softly whispered "I want to.".   
Rhett smiled and whispered "Sure?". Link smiled and nodded before climbing into Rhett's lap.   
He wrapped his arms around Rhett and whispered "Maybe we should wait for that.". Rhett held Link and hummed at the strong smell radiating off of Link.   
Rhett whispered "Whatever you want.". Link sighed and placed his hands onto Rhett's chest.   
He blushed and whispered "Maybe we could go to a motel?". Rhett smirked and nodded.

They climbed into the front and drove to the nearest motel. Once they got there, Link immediately stripped down and led on their king size bed. Rhett let out a moan at the site and stripped down himself. He slowly crawled between Links legs and softly kissed him. He continued to kiss Link, slowly slipping his tongue inside Links mouth, as he lubed up his fingers. He carefully teased Link making him tense up but he continued kissing so that he would relax. Link was nervous but soon relaxed, Rhett had a finger carefully moving. He pulled away and whispered "This okay?". Link eagerly nodded, it wasn't exactly like he hadn't tried this sort of thing before, he had, he couldn't bring himself to admit to the amount of toys he owned, but he couldn't tell Rhett that, not yet. It felt completely different, a thousand times better.

He grabbed Rhett, he forcefully pulled him closer and began kissing him as Rhett slowly added another finger. Link whined into the kiss but he was getting too aroused to think of anything other than Rhett and himself. Rhett slowly scissored his fingers, stretching the hole as much as he could. Link moaned into the kiss and pulled Rhett closer. He slowly slipped in a third finger and moved them in and out. Link gasped as he curled his fingers and whimpered "I want you.". Rhett smirked and pulled his fingers out.

He stroked himself a couple of times before lining up with Link. Link nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the blunt head begin to slowly push into him. He groaned and gripped tightly to Rhett's forearms. He looked up at Rhett as he spoke "Slow down a little.". Rhett nodded and stopped for a moment.   
He spoke with clear concern "Do you want to stop?".   
Link shook his head and whimpered "I'm o-okay.". Rhett nodded and pushed a little more. Link screamed as he felt the head push past his tight ring. Rhett moaned and stopped to slowly run his hands up the small body. He smiled and stared before softly speaking "Okay?". Link took a deep breathe and smiled as he nodded. Rhett smiled and began to slowly push into Link. He moaned as he was filled up and let out a loud gasp as Rhett bottomed out. Rhett moaned and lent down to kiss Link.

Link whimpered "Fuck, you feel good.". Rhett smiled and whispered "You too, bo.". Link grabbed himself as Rhett began to slowly thrust his hips. Link moaned and whined louder. Rhett moved to Links ear and growled "Fuck, baby. You're so tight.". Link whined and arched his back. He moved his arm firmly around Rhett and began to claw at his back. Rhett growled lowly and thrusted harder making Link moan louder. He stroked himself furiously as Rhett moved faster. Rhett growled "You going to come again, Link? For the second time. Such a horny little boy.". Link whimpered and moved his hand faster.   
He whimpered "I'm close.".   
Rhett bit his ear before whispering "Cum for me, Link... cum for me again.". Link let out a strangled sob as he came again, he felt like a teenager as he painted his torso. He groaned as Rhett continued to move. He watched as Link collapsed against the bed. He led still as Rhett's movements began to stutter.

Rhett moaned "Shit, I'm gonna cum, baby.". Link whined as he felt his insides get covered. Rhett moaned and weakly thrusted as he slowly softened. He pulled out and found a tissue to hold to Links hole. He waited and then cleaned up Link. Link sighed and moved up the bed to the pillow. He whispered "I'm tired.". Rhett smiled and got into bed before whispering "You can't get out of talking about it that easy, buddyroll. But I'm not surprised.". Link giggled. He led down and pulled Link onto his chest. He softly whispered "That- that was pretty great." he lightly chuckled and kissed Links forehead.

Link looked up and whispered "You don't regret this?". Rhett smiled and shook his head. Link smiled and snuggled into Rhett's chest.   
Rhett softly whispered "Of course not, I'm glad this happened, glad I caught you, I've had suspicions for a while." he looked down and saw Link smiling widely.  
He giggled and whispered "Hmm, well thank you I guess. I would've never had the courage. How'd you know what to do anyway?".  
Rhett deeply laughed before softly speaking "I know you wouldn't. Aha that's not important, maybe you're not the only one who looks on that page." He began to blush before stammering "I-I love you.".  
Link giggled and planted a gentle kiss on Rhett's chest before whispering "I love you too.". They fell asleep in each others arms, in a sweaty, tangled mess. A proper clean could wait, the embrace was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't wrote in so long but enjoy this <3  
> Check out my tumblr ^_^


End file.
